Secundaria de Entrenadores
by Marina.Michelle-1203
Summary: Bueno todo se trata de una joven llamada Marina que con su eevee van a una secundaria donde conocerá a muchos Amigos , Amores, enemigas, ect todo lo que se trata de una adolescente en su secundaria - (si lo se mal summary pero dele una oportunidad TT-TT )(otra cosa no es la misma marina de jhoto es parte de mi imaginacion )


**Secundaria Pokemon**

 **bueno mucho gusto soy Milgrey y les quiero publicar mi historia de pokemon acepto tomatazo critica y consejos**

 **por siaca la historia es original de mi mente no tiene personajes de pokemon o no si si tiene pero algunas veces xD y cm es mi primera historia espero que les guste**

 _ *****_ _Pensamientos_ _ *****_

 _ **/**_ _Aciones/_

 _(_ **lokuras mías xD)**

 **bueno aqui va**

 **1 Capitulo: Primer día de Secundaria**

En una linda casa de ciudad Petarbulgo en Hoen durmia una linda joven de cabellos marrones oscuros hasta la cintura tez morena altura un poco alta dormía plácidamente en su habitación.

Fuera de hay , mas preciso en la cocina de ese lindo hogar estaba una señora cocinando la comida , era una señora de cabellos negros rulados cortos cm por el hombro con una camisa blanca y una falda hasta las rodilla verde claro

-Marina es hora de pararse levantarte que llegaras tarde el primer día de clases -decía la señora pelo negra

 _En la Habitación_

-Claro mama- respondía la chica del nombre Marina **(para sacar complicaciones no es la misma marina de pokemon Jhoto y jimmy ya ustedes saben bueno no es la misma por siaca xD)** la pelo marrón se paro se dio un baño y se vistio luego bajo a la cocina

llevaba el atuendo de la secundaria que era una chaqueta color turquesa con una falda hasta los muslos de color negros unas medias hasta un poco bajo de las rodilla y unas zapatillas negras llevaba el pelo en una coleta de caballo alta

-buenos días mama -dijo marina entusiasmada

-buenos días cariño por lo que veo amaneciste muy alegre por tu primer día de secundaria -le aviso su mama

-claro mama bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir para registrarme-le dijo marina - chau mama -y salio al patio cm buscando algo o alguien...

-Eevee-grito marina en el patio y de un solo segundo apareció un eevee con un azul claro saltando a sus brazos

-eve eevee- (buenos Días Mil) dijo la pokemon alegre

-bueno eevee es hora de nuestro primer día en la secu- dijo marina y fue hacia una bicicleta puso a eevee adelante en una canasta y se fue directo a la secu

No se tardo mucho en llegar solo quedava en 4 cuadras de su casa cuando llego era un edificio gigantesco y de lujo

-wuao eevee esto si es grande – dijo esta sorprendia, marina entro al edificio y se puso alado de una chica de tez morena pelo rizao con un Tepig alado de ella

-hola mucho gusto yo soy marina y ella es eevee- eve (hola) decia marina y eevee saludando a la joven

-hola yo soy Moly y el es tepig – dijo igualmente saludando a marina

-mucho gusto en conocerte moly ya pasaste? -pregunto

-bueno no apenas voy llegando- respondio esta

-por que no entramos juntas – pregunto marina

-claro– dijo moly

Haci moly y marina fueron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cancha hay habia bastante gente y se fueron donde esta los de 1 inicio hay moly y marina se separaron

-* _mmm aki si hay gente mm ehh pero si es...)-_ pensaba marina hasta que roconocio a alguien

-Alexa?-pregunto marina a una chica de pelo corto castallo tez blanca de misma altura un poco mas alta con un fennekin halado

-oo MARINA! pero si eres tu tanto tiempo-dijo la chica del nombre alexa

-cuanto tiempo alexa y fennekin cm sigue-dijo esta

-bn bn y eevee?- pregunto igual

-igualmente wuao nunca crei encontrarte aki-decia esta muy feliz

-sii verdad bueno te precento a Mari y Liria -dijo esta presentando a una chica grande con pelos muy rulao hasta la mita de la espalda de color marron con un chimchar y a otra flakita con el pelo largo cm catiro con un Glameow

-mucho gusto soy mari- dijo la grandote

-igualmente Marina- dijo esta

-yo Liria – dijo la catira

-jeje Marina – dijo otra vez

despues llego un profesor y puso a todos en filas

Bueno dias alumnos bienvenidos a la secundaria pokemon Gabril Broch esta es una secundaria muy privada aki pueden tener batalla, concursos y crianza pokemon , le enseñaremos todo lo que devan aprender de los pokemon gracias por su atencion haora bayan a sus aulas

a marina y ha las chicas la llevaron aun salon donde habia doble aire se centaron juntas en filita hasta que llego una profesora con cabello castallo

-bueno dias alumnos yo soy la profesora Cire Pizz y tienen conmigo Historia de los Pokemon espero que se comporten conmigo y pongan a funcionar su valores sobre un profesor -dijo y se sento despues de un rato le trajeron la lista – bueno los que balla nombrando seran los de la "B" y los que no nombre se quedan en la "A" ok – entonces la profesora empeso a nombrar y ninguna de las chicas fue nombrada eceto liria que se tuvo que ir a la B -bueno eso fue todo haora viene su otro profesor a darles el cronograma de sus asignaturas -dijo la profesora y se fue

Al rato llego un rpofesor con lentes y pelo negro

-buenos dias alumnos soy su profesor de ñerismo pokemon y edc. Artistica poke tambien de profesor soy el sicologo de la secu asi que espero nos llevemos bn- asi el profe escribio el cronograma y los alunmos lo escrivienron

 _Ya en el Receso_

-wuao que profe es muy bueno – dijo marina

-si es bueno pero no tanto la profe cire es muy ragañona -dijo mari

-holaaa chicas- llego liria

-hola liria -contestaron la 3

entonces se les ocurrio ir al patio de la secu pero cuando ivan caminando un chico con pelolargo negro tez blanca bonito con un gabite alado de el agarra a alexa y le dise:

-hola Cuantos años tienes – le pregunta

-ehh 12 -respondio esta

-aa que bien -dijo este y la solto y marina y alexa siguieron caminando

-que chico mas raro – dise marina

-si verdad pero es tan lindoo-dio alexa

-bueno si tu lo dises :/ - dijo marina

las dos se pasaron hablando toda la mañana sobre que habian echo en su años cuanto no se habian visto sus amores cosas de chicas hasta que llego la salida...

-chao ale -dijo marina

-chau marina- dijo alexa

-adios chicas-dijo esta

-adioos!-gritaron desde lejor

marina se fue asu casa llego saludo a su mama le conto todo lo que hiso en la mañana y se metio en su cuarto

-wuao este dia fue fantastico verda eevee -dijo este a asu pequeño zorrito

-eeveeee (claroo )-dijo la pequeñita

-jeje conocimos nuevas personas cm Moly , Liria y mari – le dijo a su amiguita

-eeevee eve eeevee (asi es al igual que tepig,chinchar , glameow ,fennekin y ese raro gabite) dijo eevee

-sii verda ese chico me parecio raro – dijo esta pensativa- bueno no importa Buenas Noches eevee -le dijo dandole una acaricia asu cabesita

-eeveeee (Buena noches Mil-san) -dijo y se acosto alado de ella

asi concluye el dia para marina

Continuara...

 **¿les gusto? ¿lo odiarion? ¿matotazos? Todos eso en los comentario espero criticas construtivas ^^ chau**

 **aki les dejo algo de informacion de mi eevee (si qieren leerlo)**

 **Eevee:**

 **tipo:normal**

 **Generacion: Primera 1**

 **Nivel: 15**

 **ataques: placaje, cola ferrea, escabar y bola sombra**

 **Evoluciones : ninguna pero muy pronto lo ara xD**

 **Genero: Mujer**

 **Entrenadora : Marina**

 **Pokedex: Eevee, el pokemon evolucion , eevee es un pokemon unico que se puede adactar a su ambiente al cambiar su forma y habilidades cuando evoluciona .**

 **Esa es toda la informacion chau**

 **Milgrey Bya**


End file.
